A Teen Lost In Star Wars
by InnocentBlaze686
Summary: Jack Benjamin Vantress, an every day teen dropped suddenly into the Star Wars universe. In this universe, he will meet many new people, new species, and things never seen back in 21st century Earth. But will this universe get the best of him before he returns home? Set during the Han Solo Trilogy, towards the end of Book 2.


Near Tillamook, Oregon…

The clouds were a light gray that summer day. They were like a gray, cozy blanket that you could wrap yourself into and fall asleep. For the northwest of America, that was the norm of their weather. For a teenager whose dad was a Lieutenant Colonel in the Army, it was just another place. But for a fifteen year old teenager like Jack Benjamin Vantress II, it was a retreat from the chaos that was his life. His grandparents' house was located in the forests of northwest Oregon, far from the nearest city, yet close to a pleasant rural town called Tillamook. Tillamook made some of the best American cheese, and it was a nice retreat from urban centers like Killeen/Fort Hood, and the city of San Antonio in Texas. Here is where Ben wanted to relax. His version of relaxation was to cut down trees about twice the size of his forearm with either a hatchet or a double headed axe, or cut through annoying salmon berry bushes with his grandfather's machetes. That was fun and relaxing to him in Oregon. But he had yet to find another way to pass time…

"Ben, come over here!" Shouted Jack Benjamin Vantress I, his grandfather. Ben looked up from his tree, which he had started on a few moments ago, and jogged over to his aging grandfather. On that day, he wore a black, zip up hoodie which said the word, "Paris", along the front which he had gotten on a spring break trip to France with his school, blue jeans, and a duck bill black hat, and boots meant for hiking.

"Yeah, Papa Jack?" Ben asked. He set his hatchet on a table near him, and looked at his grandfather.

"I wanna show you something. It's something a teenager your age would like." Papa Jack said. He turned, motioning for his grandson to follow, and began to limp off. He was a Vietnam veteran, who had been a light machine gunner, then he used a grenade launcher, and then he was a Tunnel Rat. Tunnel Rats had the unpleasant job of clearing out Viet Cong tunnels. As he came up out of the hole, a patrolling VC guerilla noticed him, and shot him through his upper torso, and down to his hip. It was a pure miracle that the bullet hadn't hit any vital organs. Ben followed his grandfather immediately, wondering what in the world was in store for him. They went into the old workshop, and his grandfather approached at large safe.

"Is that a gun safe?" Ben asked.

"Yup. It has every gun I own, except for a few I have hidden just in case." Papa Jack said. He entered the code, and then turned the wheel. The safe opened to reveal several racks worth of rifles and shotguns, and shelves full of pistols and ammunition.

"Holy crap, Papa. Dad said you had guns, but not this many!" Ben said. His grandfather chuckled.

"You haven't been up here in a while, Ben. Gun shows go through Oregon, and I go to some to see what good bargains I can get." Papa Jack chuckled some more. "And as you can see, there have been several of them."

"Several my butt, it looks like about twenty!" Ben exclaimed. He peered inside, and he reached in to pull one put.

"Wait." Papa Jack said. Ben stopped and looked at his grandfather. "Whenever you find a gun on my property, always assume it's loaded." Pap Jack said sternly. Ben nodded, and he grabbed the butt of a pistol and slowly pulled it out. What he pulled out was a weathered Makarov pistol.

"Well isn't this the old timer." Ben said. He pulled the slide back a few inches to see a gleaming bullet looking back at him. He released the slide, and then he popped the clip. Nine bullets out of ten. "Fully loaded." Ben said, putting the gun back.

"As are all of them. Look, Ben, when I die…"

"Papa, you may smoke every day but that doesn't mean you're gonna die tomorrow." Ben said.

"I know, but I just want you to know, that this here gun safe," Papa Jack patted it, "Is all yours." Ben looked up sharply.

"Mostly likely when you die, I'll be trying to go for a major or some other degree in college. What makes you think I need a gun cabinet with enough arms and ammunition to equip an entire 2 squads?" Ben asked.

"Well… there's your cousin Hannah and your sister Samantha." Pap Jack said, smiling. Ben looked thoughtful.

"You're right, I'll take them all." Ben said, and the pair laughed. "Hey, Papa, why are you so morbid about trying to will us all this stuff?" Ben asked. Papa Jack looked at his grandson sadly.

"I just want my stuff to go to my family, not to be circulated through the economy, I want it in the Vantress bloodline until the day God sounds the trumpet and takes us away." He said firmly.

"But you act like tomorrow's the last day almost." Ben said.

"Maybe because I'm scared it will be, Ben. I want my family safe, and that includes your father." Papa Jack said, giving his grandson an ice cold look. Ben nodded, deciding not to say anything else. "Now, aside from the Makarov, what others do you want?" Papa Jack asked, a grin returning to his bearded face. Ben smiled, and he reached in for another gun. This time he pulled out the time classic M1911 pistol.

"Here's a gun that will never leave the weapons industry." Ben said.

"That is mine." Papa Jack said.

"I'm assuming you smuggled that one back from 'Nam?" Ben asked.

"Yup, and this here pistol, killed the owner of that Makarov." Papa Jack said.

"Then I guess it's a love-hate relationship between these two, huh?" Ben asked.

"Yup, they never seem to get along." Papa Jack said.

"I guess they still think the Cold War is still going on?" Ben asked.

"I guess they are." Papa Jack said, chuckling.

"Ben, Jack, dinner!" Came the call of Ben's grandmother.

"After dinner, I'll show ya how to clean a gun." Papa Jack said. Ben nodded excitedly, and he replaced the two guns.

After dinner, the sun had gone down, and evening was past. Ben, after being shown how to clean the guns, had cleaned them himself, and then he had sharpened and de rusted both of the machetes.

"There ya go, both shining like you're off the factory line." Ben said. He set them down, looking at them. One was an old fashioned blade, a blade on one side of it. The other was more modern, with a saw on the backside. "Never could do this in the city, people would freak if they saw me doing this." He said to himself. He stood up from the stool, and he opened the gun cabinet. He looked at all the guns his grandfather had, and he sighed.

"I really don't need all this; I would never need all these guns in a lifetime, hopefully." Ben said. He closed the gun cabinet and he returned to the machetes. He took the one with the saw blade, put it in its sheath, and then put it on a shelf. He returned to older one, and he put it in its sheath. As he turned around, he spotted a figure standing near the door.

"Um, sir, are you lost?" Ben asked. The man didn't look armed, but that didn't mean he wasn't. Ben moved a bit closer, and he saw that the man was wearing some sort of green armor. His head was shadowed in darkness, and he couldn't see if the man was helmeted or not. "Sir, do you need something? Who are you?" Ben asked a hint of fear in his voice. The man didn't move. Then, he spoke in a filtered voice.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make his way in the universe." The man said. Then, with lighting fast speed, his hand came up. Ben tried to draw his machete to defend himself, but instead, his limbs failed him, and the world began to fade. He staggered, and the man approached him. Ben saw that he had a green helmet that matched his armor, with a T-shaped visor going down the middle. "Just close your eyes, you've got a long way ahead of you, Mr. Vantress." The man said. He put a hand on Ben's shoulder, and pushed slightly. Ben fell backwards, and instead of hitting the floor he kept falling and falling, until the room he was just in became a speck in a sea of black.

When Ben came to, he was groggy. More than he had ever been in his life. He groaned his eyes blurry as if he had been sleeping. Ben fumbled around for something, and he crawled around, searching for something. Instead, he began to slide down a slope. Ben quickly blinked his eyes clear and he realized he was sliding towards the edge of a building. Ben began to scramble for something to clutch onto, to stop his speeding descent. But he was too slow, and his feet were over the edge, then his waist, then his torso, and then his head. His hands shot upwards and they grabbed the edge of the building. The sudden stop sent jolts of pain up Ben's arms, and he groaned in pain.

"_At least I'm not falling to my death."_ Ben thought. He pulled himself up, the sleepiness he had felt seconds ago was gone, replaced by the adrenaline of the rapid slide. After he had hauled himself up, he took a quick peak over the edge. A giant gaping black maw greeted him. "Okay, back away from the edge, Ben." He told himself. He slowly backed away from the edge, and he crawled back to where he had initially been. As he neared it, he noticed a worn leather sheath on the ground. _"Why is this here?"_ Ben though as he stooped and picked up his machete. He drew the blade out of its sheath part way, and he noticed with smug satisfaction that it had retained its shine. He slid the strap of the sheath over his shoulder so that it rested between his shoulder blades. Then, he heard a whoosh behind him. He turned abruptly, expecting to see some one behind him, but instead it was what looked like a giant arrow with glowing circles on its end. Ben stared curiously after it, and then a bird shaped object blew past him as well. Ben then noticed what was behind them.

"Whoa." He said. He stared out and what he saw took away his breath. Before him stood massive buildings that touched the sky, and there were little spots between these towers that flew in different directions. They all appeared to have varying shapes, sizes, and forms. Ben compared it to a bustling city, with different cars speeding to and fro, staying in their respective lanes. But here, there was the air, nothing else, no lanes to choose from, just open air. "Where in the world have I gone?" Ben wondered aloud. Only, he wasn't on Earth anymore. But he didn't have time to ponder as a terrified scream cut the silence below him. He turned and looked down behind him, and he saw three men cornering what looked like a young, blue skinned bald human with… worm tails coming out of its head? Ben shook his head, but they remained. But he knew that the girl, at least he thought it was a girl, was about to be harmed. Ben looked for the nearest ladder, but he saw none. He looked down, and he estimated that the nearest level was about ten feet down. He quickly crouched down, turned around, and lowered himself so that his feet dangled. He then dropped down, and he landed in a crouch. He then looked around for a ladder again, and this time, he saw one. It was on the opposite end of the building, away from the 4 beings down below. _"Maybe I can talk, to them; see what's going on, and get the jump on them if I need to."_ Ben thought. He rushed over to the ladder and slid down it, and he walked into the alleyway, and he heard the people talking.

"Alright girl, you're coming with us, whether you want to or not." Said one of the humans. He had a deep voice that commanded authority. The girl began to jabber away in a language Ben had never heard before in his life. Another man punched the girl, causing her to fall.

"Basic you worm head!" He shouted. His voice was higher pitched than his college.

"Please, no more, no more!" The girl whimpered. She tried to crawl away, but the first man grabbed her. Ben couldn't take it anymore. He had approached to about ten feet of the group when he shouted.

"Hey! What's going on here?" He shouted, making all four people jump. The third man, who had simply stood to the side, turned, his dark brown eyes scanning the young man he saw before him.

"What's it to you? She your girlfriend?" The man asked. He had a British accent, and it carried a sort of challenge to it.

"Nah, I just want to know why you're so eager for her." Ben asked. Thug Number 2 looked at him and smiled.

"This young Twi'lek's father owes a debt to our boss, and we're here to ensure he has some… incentive to get the money." 2 said. The girl began to speak in broken English. It sounded not unlike that of a Hispanic from Earth.

"He almost has money, just one-"

"Shut up you stupid little prate!" Number 2 shouted. He aimed a kick at her ribs, and when it connected, Ben felt a surge of anger.

"Hey, stop that!" He shouted. 3 laughed at Ben.

"Hey hey, this guy's got some courage here now lads. What say we teach him what courage does to your body?" Number 3 said. 1 and 2 nodded and they slowly approached him, encircling him. Ben distinctly remembered a phrase from a war book he read, "Those who make the first move generally lose." Or something like that. So Ben watched as they formed a triangle around him. He waited, watching.

"Looks like hero boy lost his nerve here boys; let's teach him a lesson for not sticking with it!" 1 said who was directly in front of Ben. He aimed a punch at Ben's solar plexus. Ben then remembered something his dad had taught him about the human arm. If flexed out all the way, a hard enough hit on top of the elbow could shatter it. So when the punch came, Ben side stepped, grabbed 1's arm, and brought his own elbow down with crashing force on 1's. Ben felt pain in his elbow, but incomparable to what 1 was feeling in his arm. Ben felt the crack of bone, and he watched in horror and grim satisfaction as bone protruded from the bottom of 1's arm.

"Now you're asking for it!" Shouted 3. He drew a knife from his boot and held it in a reverse grip.

"If you wanna play like that, I'm up for it." Ben said. He drew the 2 footer machete and swung the blade menacingly, as if he knew what he was doing. Cutting brush did give him gardening experience, but not _combat_ experience. Still, he did look threatening to 3 who compared his puny knife to Ben's weapon. Still, 3 roared and charged, and he slashed forward at Ben. Ben brought it up to block, and the knife skidded off the sharpened machete. Ben, now in closer proximity to 3, kicked forward, hopping to stun him. 3 jumped back and he attempted to stab Ben in the shin, but Ben snapped his leg back behind him. 3's momentum carried him down and his knife clanged off the ground. Ben slashed forward, and was rewarded with a cry of pain as he cut open 3's shoulder. 3 clutched at the wound, and he attempted to scuttle away, but he was cut short by a chop to the head. The machete, while made for dense shrubs and branches, still cut mid way through the skull, and brained 3. Ben was momentarily stunned. He had never killed someone, and this was for someone he didn't know. Was it really worth it? His momentary hesitation was taken advantage by 2, who had his knife at and was stabbing forward at Ben. Ben snapped out of his daze, and withdrew the machete as quickly as possible, and he backpedaled, trying to evade the numerous slices, slashes, and stabs 2 was attempting. Under the hail of blows, Ben was only able to block and doge, but just barely. Soon, he was nearing the end of the alley, where the Twi'lek girl was supposed to be. But, she wasn't there. Ben was confused, and 2 noticed her disappearance as well.

"Where did the little-GAH!" He cried out in pain, and he clutched at his neck. Ben saw a knife blade protruding from his throat, and it was pulled out. The blue girl watched as 2 fell, and then began to repeatedly kick him, shouting curses in her language, or in others, as Ben guessed. But whatever language she knew, he had to get her to calm down.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He said loudly, and he took a step toward her. The girl looked up, and Ben curbed his movement. He could see fire in that girl's eyes. "Come on now, let's just take it easy, he's dead, see." Ben motioned to 2's corpse. A pool of blood had come out of the man's throat, which the girl was now standing in. She backed out of the blood, but not before she spit on the body.

"Who are you?" She asked a challenge in her voice. Even though Ben had just helped her, she still seemed hostile. Also, her voice no longer sounded fractured like before.

"Call me Ben, and you?" Ben asked. The girl stared long and hard at him. _"If looks could kill, I'd be all over the walls by now."_ Ben thought. Finally the girl spoke.

"I am Reba." The girl said. Ben nodded. Then Reba suddenly thought of something, and she started looting through 2's pockets.

"I'm assuming you're looking for his money?" Ben asked. He maintained his distance away from Reba, afraid that should attack him if he came to close.

"Yes, if the man gave them money, it sure to be in one of these pockets- ah ha!" She said in triumph. She pulled out several gold and silver bars with odd characters on them.

"What are those?" Ben asked. The girl shot and odd look at Ben.

"You've never seen a credit before?" She asked suspicion in her voice.

"Well, if you can't tell from comparing your clothes to mine, I'm not exactly from around here." Ben said. Reba's headtails twitched, which to Ben might have been a human equivalent of an eyebrow raise.

"Then where are you from?" Reba asked. Ben tried to remember the star system Earth was a part of.

"Have you ever heard of the Sol system? Of a planet called Earth?" Ben asked. Reba shook her head.

"Well that's where I'm from, as to how I got to this place, I have no clue." Ben said. Reba looked even more suspicious.

"Interesting." She said. Then she looked down, embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"I haven't even thanked you for saving me." She said. Ben smiled.

"It's alright; you saved me as well, so we're even." Ben said. He approached her, cautiously granted, and he held out his hand. Reba stood to shake it, and Ben noticed that she was one of the prettiest things he had ever seen in his life.

"So, I'm assuming you have no other place to go?" Reba asked.

"No, I don't. I just have this-aw no!" Ben cried. The machete was bent in several places, and in one place; there was a cut in the metal. Ben bent to pick up 2's knife. "What kind of pumped up metal is this?" Ben cried.

"Maybe the blade was weak?" Reba suggested.

"Well its trash now." Ben said. He dropped it, and he picked up 2's knife.

"Since you have nowhere to go, would you like to come to my home?" Reba asked.

"I see no other choice." Ben said. Reba nodded, and she turned out of the alley. Ben walked behind her. When she got to 3's body, she looted his body as well. "Wait, where'd the first one go?" Ben said. Reba shrugged.

"Hobbling away to some corner to put on bacta." Reba said.

"I'm assuming that's an antibiotic." Ben said. Reba gave him a bemused look.

"You really aren't from here." She declared.

"Have I given you any indication that I am?" Ben asked, smiling. Reba shook her head, her tails waving.

"Well, it's a very different place then what you seem to be used to." She said, standing. She resumed her original course out of the alley, Ben trailing behind. She turned left, and Ben following, looking around nervously. What was she going to do? Was she going to led him into a trap and then kill him, or something else? When Ben followed her around another corner, he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh my God." He breathed. Reba turned around and smiled at him. It was a smile that would charm any guy. Behind her was a bustling city like place, full of different aliens. It was full of shops and other business, peddlers on the streets, beggars in the filth. For that moment, Ben didn't care that he had been dropped somewhere else, because he was entranced by this whole new world.

"Ben, welcome to the Smuggler's Moon, Nar Shadda, Jewel of the Hutts." Reba said. And from that, Ben was opened to a whole new universe of wonders.

**Author's Note: Hey guys what's going on? Now for those of you readers who have followed me for a bit, you know that this isn't my best writing. The whole dropping a teenager, aka generally yourself, into a whole new experience, such as Mass Effect, Star Wars, or Star Trek, can be a bit difficult, but this is something I want to experiment with. I've always dreamed of having myself in the Star Wars universe, so in this case I get to do just that. I hope you guys enjoyed this because I sure did love writing this, and as always this has been Innocentblaze686, burning out.**


End file.
